


Even Though It's a Whole Other Daydream

by Chaerring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Allison is a princess, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon!Stiles, Derek stalks prey, Drabbles, Erica had princess potential, Gen, Harpy!Stiles, Unicorn!Stiles, cyborg!Stiles, fury!Stiles, monster!stiles, prompts, seer!Stiles, weredeer!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monster!Stiles prompts taken on tumblr.</p><p>1. Weredeer<br/>2. Unicorn<br/>3. Harpy<br/>4. Seer<br/>5. Fury<br/>6. Demon<br/>7. Cyborg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weredeer

**Author's Note:**

> Dislaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, or anything from it. Title comes from Regina Spektor's "Consequence of Sound", my favorite Stiles song.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who provided prompts!
> 
> Not Beta'd.
> 
> I'm still taking prompts! Just drop them over at putonhisuniverse.tumblr.com or here in the comments.

It’s not until after everything has calmed down _fucking finally_ , and the pack is whole and healthy with no one betraying anyone, and no one trying to kill anyone that Derek notices something strange about Stiles. The teenager smells like prey _all the time_. He’d assumed Stiles constantly smelled like a meal because Derek was always around him in a bad situation, or threatening Stiles himself. 

When Derek threatened something, nine times out of ten they made themselves smell like prey if they hadn’t already. It’s a gift he takes great pleasure in. 

Then Stiles continues to smell like dinner even when they’re working on rebuilding the house or piling into his own empty home for the night to watch movies and gorge themselves on junk food so it’s not left for the Sheriff to get into later. Stiles always insists they eat it all. Luckily, with their metabolisms it isn’t a problem. 

Derek takes to asking the others what they smell, and appearing by Stiles at random points during the day to see if there was any time that he didn’t smell like something Derek’s family used to put on the grill on the weekends. 

He finally gets the answer to his questions two full moons after he began seeking them in earnest. Derek’s set the pack to tracking in the forest for their very first time. The treaty with the remaining Argents is holding, and Derek’s sure of their control and his ability to lead, so he figures it’s time to test them and begin their advanced training. 

The pack catches the deer’s scent two hours into their run and they descend on it until it’s cornered in a small valley at the edge of the Hale lands. Just as their circling ready to go in for the shared meal the deer begins shifting and starts to flail in a completely un-deer-like way. 

It’s _Stiles._ Stiles is a shifter. He’s a fucking _weredeer_. 

“Don’t eat me! I swear you’ll all end up killing each other if I’m dead!”

A look around shows Derek that the rest of his pack, including Scott, are as clueless about this development as he was. Every single one of them are slack jawed and wide eyed at the slim teen in the middle of their circle. A warm feeling bubbles up in Derek’s chest and he finds himself sinking to ground with laughter spilling from his mouth.


	2. Unicorn

Stiles likes Allison. He can’t help himself no matter how much he’d like to hate her for distracting Scott all the time. It’s just part of his nature. It’s why he relays her messages to Scott in as exact wording as he can remember (most of the time) with just as much sap and feeling as she puts into them (okay so maybe not quite that much, but close). 

He might only be able to take his true form in the secret glade by his grandmother’s house for fear of being discovered, but just because he couldn’t wear his horn didn’t mean his instincts were dulled or erased. He was a unicorn, and unicorns helped virgins. It was just what they did. It’s why he’s never been able to abandon Scott even when he really really wants to sometimes. 

Sure, he loves the guy and wouldn’t drop his friendship entirely, but hanging out with Scott was like working 24/7. Stiles couldn’t wait until his best friend did the deed and he wasn’t so compelled to save him all the time. The only problem with that was, he would probably do the deed with Allison, and Stiles _like_ helping Allison out of all the other (admittedly few) virgins in his acquaintance. It would be like losing Danny to the other side all over again. 

Except maybe worse, because Allison was like a real life princess. She was practically _made_ to have a unicorn for a friend and Stiles wanted to be that unicorn. Allison’s unicorn, or Erica Reyes’s unicorn. 

Erica was _perfect_ for a unicorn tale. If Stiles had his horn he could heal her making _her_ his best friend and then she would have golden tresses and be even more of a badass princess than Allison was and they’d ride off into the sunset.....

Of course, Scott and Allison had sex, and Derek fucking Hale made Erica into a night creature that would sooner munch on his flank than braid his mane and Stiles lost all his princess options in Beacon Hills.


	3. Harpy

It starts with a hunger gnawing in Stiles’s stomach, not for the food in front of him, but for the food in front of other people. The things in front of him could be exactly the same as those in front of Scott or Jackson or whoever else they were eating with, but he wanted their food, not his own. The feeling doesn’t go away unless he filches from them or outright steals food from the cafeteria line without paying. It’s never difficult. Suddenly he’s a deft hand at food thievery, or his friends are completely blind to it. 

The second odd thing is the way his toenails keep growing and wearing holes into his socks everyday. They’re so tough and sharp they start wearing into the toes of his shoes too if he doesn’t sneak in between classes and clip them over the toilet in the boys’ room. He’s constantly cutting his fingers on them as he tries to clip them. They’re sharp like knives or talons and Stiles thinks he might be developing a mutation. It’s a shitty one though, so he doesn’t tell Scott.

Then he gets a feather. Just one pitch black feather growing out of his shoulder blade. He pulls it, but it leaves a small hole in his skin and bleeds on the inside of his shirts and jackets all day long The pain is nearly unbearable for the rest of the week. Nine days after the first one appeared he wakes up with three. Three days after that he wakes up with nine. 

Stiles thinks he’s going crazy, but he’s too scared to tell anyone to find out if he actually is. He keeps wearing layers, keeps clipping his toes- _talons_ , and keeps stealing food. He starts eating more and more even when he can’t steal it from others and masses start forming on his back under the first layer of feathers so conspicuous that he huddles in his blankets tells his dad he’s sick and doesn’t go to school.

He wakes up that night to a hand on his back and his dad’s wide eyes.


	4. Seer

Before his mother died Stiles used to joke and ask his parents if they had been lying to him and they really met on Delphi and ran away together to save his mother from the evil priests forcing her to predict the future forever and ever. After his mom dies Stiles starts seeing things whenever he’s asked a question and he can’t bring himself to joke about foresight ever again.

It was never really that bad before Scott was bitten. The worst thing Stiles had ever Seen was a car crash, and a phone call to his dad had stopped it. Then Scott was bitten, the questions got harder, and the visions turned terrifying at every glimpse. 

Peter asked the worst question. Peter asked him if he wanted the bite and the word yes was almost out of his mouth before the vision could hit him. Bodies was what he saw. Torn bodies with deputy badges and uniforms, so Stiles said no. Enhancing his control over his visions or doing away with them, whatever effect the bites caused, wasn’t worth consequences he would have to face later. 

Stiles stuck to the simple things like answering his dad’s questions about the whether and how difficult his shift would be that night. He tried to stay away from questions from Scott like _How are we supposed to catch Jackson?!_ because answers like that were complicated and never turned out well in the end.


	5. Fury

Stiles isn’t quite like his mother had been. He can never be still enough to wear a snake as a belt as she does, and he sometimes doesn’t understand the concept of fair as well as his father does, but he still grows up with the same desires she had. He wants to write wrongs and to punish the people that commit them. He’s proud beyond belief of his father’s profession and strives to live up to the kind of ideals that his parents taught him. 

Then, the rules change. 

The law isn’t always the right or fair thing. Stiles realizes that in his bones as his dad drives away with Derek Hale arrested in his back seat. It’s a conflict of interest for Stiles because up until this point in his life the law his father follows has coincided with the fairness in his heart. Derek Hale changes things. His presence is like candy sweet on Stiles’s tongue. He wants to find out who really killed Laura, and Stiles wants to help him.

If Derek’s candy, Peter Hale is a goddamned drug. He’s a jump starting shock to Stiles’s system. He’s had years and years to let sit and fester his desire for vengeance, for himself, and for his family. Stiles wants to be his fury. He wants to set upon Kate for Peter with a cawing screeching and pluck her eyes out with talons, but Stiles isn’t his mother no matter how desperately he wants to be.

_I could give you the bite. It might kill you, or it might bring out what I can already smell about you._

Stiles wants it. He wants to take the chance on becoming his whole self with feathers and talons and the ability to carry out his mother’s former duties, but at the same time if it went badly his death would prevent him from seeing Peter exact justice on Kate.

_After Kate, please let’s try it then._

_Agreed._


	6. Demon

“I told you not to come play in Beacon Hills again.”

Stiles kicked Kate Argent’s body in the ribs none too gently and smiled when she groaned and pulled herself up off the ground.

“What, like I’m going to let you have all the fun? Shit, this was such a pretty meatsuit and now she’s all broken.” 

“I have no sympathy for you. I take good care of mine. Fix yours up and get the fuck out of my town.”

“Of course you do. You picked that one out at its birth. I don’t understand how you do that. Let it grow around you.”

“It’s easier to wipe out the human in it.”

“Don’t you love to have them railing at you from the inside? Cursing you when there’s nothing they can do? She burned them all and thought she’d just get away with it forever. So entertaining.”

“Not to me.”

“I think you just like playing human.”

Stiles did like being _Stiles_ instead of Stolas, Prince of Hell. It got boring trying to make twenty-six legions of demons listen to him about the importance of astronomy and herbs. So what if he wanted to take a thirty year break and let someone else tell him what to do for a change.

“There are some perks, and waiting around for the apocalypse gets boring, you know?”

“So what, you’re just going to play with Kate’s leftovers? Cut yourself a piece of beautiful werewolf?”

“I might, but I’m more tempted to watch them scurry around for a little longer.”

“That or you’re worried the big bad werewolf will take a delicious chunk out of your meatsuit. Peter certainly wanted a piece of you.”

Stiles releases just a fraction of his power letting his owl like form loom behind the body of the Stilinski boy. Cacus needed to remember her place. When the lesser demon cowered sufficiently, he pulled it back in and resumed his mild tone.

“Where are you off to?”

“Well, I sent a message to Daddy dearest yesterday, so you’ll be having plenty of fun soon.”

Faster than even a werewolf would have been able to follow Stiles had his hand in the center of Kate Argents chest, gripping at Cacus’s essence.

“Gerard? You _bitch_. I’ll have you in the racks.”

She laughed.

“If you can’t keep him off your tail for even half the time I have, you’re not with the meat suit you’re standing in.”

“You watch and see what I do with that man. Now get out of here so I can cover your scent.”

He twisted his metaphorical claws in her essence and threw her to the ground tearing as he went. It wouldn’t destroy her, but she’d been in pain no matter what meat suit she wore for at least a decade. He owed that much to Derek for the awesome entertainment he was providing. The lesser demon snarled. but began to drag herself away from their meeting place.

“Toodle loo~”


	7. Cyborg

It’s one of the rare nights Boyd still works at the ice rink when he hears the rumble of the jeep pull up outside under the steady noise of the zamboni. If the jeep wasn’t so distinctive he would have been worried about hunters, as it was he had the machine off and was crossing the ice when Stiles appeared in the doorway. The smaller guy was twitchy, not that he wasn’t almost alway, but now there seemed to be a different quality to the movement in Boyd’s sharpened eyes.

“Boyd! H-Hey man, how are you tonight?”

Stiles head jerked awkwardly to the side and Boyd knew something was definitely wrong with him. Normally Stiles just seemed to be nervous or eager to be doing something. This was different. It was like the way Boyd’s lawnmower didn’t like to start cutting the grass until it had jerked and shuddered fifteen times.

“Fine. Why are you here, Stiles?”

The shorter teen shuddered again, wincing and looking around the rink.

“I-Um. Are you any good with mechanical things? I mean, you seem pretty smart and the most likely to be able to handle things like that because let’s face it Scott and Erica are clueless, not that that’s Erica’s fault she didn’t have much time in between ---but yeah and Isaac’s kind of...I didn’t want to scare him and he’d definitely tell Derek and that’s the last thing I want so could you maybe take a look and not tell, Derek?”

Their resident human hadn’t taken a breath in that entire sentence. Boyd had listened for one. He’d also listened for the familiar fluttering, bird-like heartbeat from the other teenager, but that wasn’t reaching his ears either.

“You don’t have a heart beat.”

“Er....ahaha about that. It’s kind of a thing? Part of the thing I need you to help with. So.....are you good with mechanical things or not, because I really can’t take the risk of that answer being not.”

“Show me.”

“That wasn’t an answer to my question---”

For once, Boyd lets his curiosity get the better of him, let’s the wolf in him that’s saying _Something’s wrong with Pack_ growl just a little and Stiles jerks again before shrugging and taking off his jacket. He keeps stripping until his chest is bare and he turns around. 

Stilinski’s back is crumpled slightly, like a parked car that’s been bumped into. It’s bent like metal and Boyd’s stomach rolls a little because no one’s skin should ever look like that. Stiles must feel something in the air because he looks over his shoulder.

“Oh _that_. That’s not a problem. Derek does that to me all the time. I just pop the plate off and hammer it out, no big deal.”

He reaches with his arms like he’s going to do that “touch your fingers together behind your back” trick, but instead he halts at the corners of the--the _panel_ that makes up his chest and pops it off with his fingers. 

“What I need you to see about, Boyd, my man, is on the inside, up towards the top. Something shifted when Matt stepped on me last week and I’ve been feeling it get worse the past couple of days.”

Boyd barely heard what Stiles had said for staring at the clockwork inside of him. He didn’t realize how long he had been staring until Stiles shifts a little uncomfortably.

“It’s a sight right? But you know it’s getting super cold---”

Abruptly, Boyd felt ashamed of himself. Stiles hadn’t treated him one iota differently since he had become a werewolf and he wasn’t repaying that the way he should at all.

“Sorry- I’ll take a look. Just--you’re a--”

“Robot, cyborg, and Mechanical American are all acceptable terms.”

The werewolf realizes, probably exactly as Stiles had intended, that his packmate hadn’t changed a bit simply because Boyd found out he was full of gears.

“You’ve been waiting for a chance to say that.”

“And that kind of insight is why I came to you instead of one of the others.”

Boyd shook his head and zeroed his eyes on the top section of the other’s complicated looking innards and almost instantly spotted a small bend in the shaft that held three gears. It had pulled them apart from their match leave a space where they couldn’t connect. If left that way much longer their spin would bend the shaft further and maybe snap it entirely. 

“There’s something bent. Do you want me to try and straighten it or...?”

“Yeah, go ahead. Just, gently. My parts are tough, but only about bone tough. Realistic human simulation and all that. Nowhere near capable of standing up to werewolf strength.”

A rare, small, shot of nervousness coursed through Boyd as he slid a finger in amongst the gears.

“ _Fuck_ , that feels weird.”

Boyd growled.

“ _Shut up._ ”

Stiles didn’t say another word, so Boyd began to apply a gentle pressure to the gear shaft until it was straight and the three gears were clicking into their places. A rapid heartbeat and a near perfect simulation of breath picked up as though they had always been there and Stiles sighed.  
“That feels so much better man, thanks. I owe you one.”

Boyd shakes his head.

“No. You don’t. Pack is Pack.”

Stiles grins and starts throwing his clothes on again before scooping up the back panel that had covered his systems.

“Thanks. I’ll see you at school?”

“Yeah. No problem.”

Boyd waits, listening to the heartbeat he’d helped fix until it fades away with the familiar sound of the jeep.


End file.
